The present invention relates to weaponry. The present invention finds particular application in conjunction with spring-loaded snares. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention is also applicable to other snare, gun, and analogous arrangements. Although the present invention is particularly adapted for use by trappers, the present invention does not relate to a trap per se.
Many traps, such as the commonly used leg hold trap, catch their prey alive. This has necessitated that the trapper, himself, kill the prey. One method of killing the prey has been with a gun or rifle. However, shooting prey which is trapped for pelts is apt to damage the pelt. Further, some animals, particularly foxes, will avoid areas which are tainted with the blood of their species.
To avoid damaging the pelts, bleeding in the trap area, and the cost of shells, many trappers kill the prey with a club. Clubbing is objectionable on humane grounds in that it rarely kills the prey quickly, without pain. Further, attempting to club larger or more ornery prey may be dangerous to the trapper.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved apparatus which enables the trapper to kill trapped prey safely, painlessly, and inexpensively.